


the southside

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of the ghetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the southside

When you grow up in the ghetto all you think about is how you're gonna get out. That's what people that don't grow up in places like the southside of Chicago will never understand.

That's what you told your friends in high school "I'll never see you again after high school. Who knows where we'll be" and that's what ian would often here and say in his own way. Ian believed this idea and the only kids that made it out of the southside were the ones that believed. everyone knew that.

Ian was destined to make it out and he was meant to make it out with mickey. This he had known since he fell in love with him. 

Ian and mickey had been through so much shit and up and downs but their relationship was stronger than ever. they knew they belonged together. as cheesy as it sounds they were soulmates. And now they both stood inside their new apartment outside of the southside. 

It was strange for them. The southside attitude was ingrained in them. The attitude of always having your guard up always knowing your surroundings. 

This strange calmness was definitely different something that would take a while to get used to. But they had made it this far and if its one thing they knew it was this: you had to fake it till you made it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own knowledge and experience growing up in south la and moving to Santa Barbara when I was eighteen. 
> 
> I'll probably add more who knows. 
> 
> Send me feedback. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> iangallagherrrr.tumblr.com


End file.
